


Life Signs, Part 3: "Proceed With Caution"

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Jim and Blair find s-l-o-w, too slow and decide to speed things up.<br/>This story is a sequel to Life Signs, Part 2: "Warning: Construction Zone - Reduce Speed" .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Signs, Part 3: "Proceed With Caution"

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Bonita for betareading. 

## Life Signs, Part 3: "Proceed With Caution"

by Regina Harley

Author's webpage: <http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Gallery/3393/>

Author's disclaimer: (Standard, all-purpose disclaimer) All pre-existing characters are the property of the creators and producers of "The Sentinel." No copyright infringement is intended. All new characters and situations are the sole property and responsibility of the author.   


Archivist's note: Posted to the SXF list on August 16, 1997.   


* * *

"I think it's time we move on to the next step." 

Jim whisked around in surprise. "Really?!" 

"Well, come on, Jim. Being so wound up can _not_ be good for you. I think it's time we explored some of the possibilities." 

"So what, exactly, is the next step? I seem to remember something you said about nipple sucking." Jim closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. "God, just the thought!" 

"We can start there if you want." 

Jim got a determined look on his face and strode over to where Blair was standing by the bathroom door. He threaded his fingers through Blair's hair in a firm grasp and leaned close. 

"Oh, I want," he whispered harshly. "You have _no_ idea how much." Backing him up against the wall, he leaned down and took Blair's mouth. This wasn't a gentle seduction. It was an outright claiming. Tongue thrusting, teeth gnawing, mouth sucking, he showed his guide just how much he wanted. Several minutes later, when this was completed to his satisfaction, leaving Blair gasping, he untangled one hand and reached down to undo his own shirt. 

"Damn it!" he cried in frustration when he couldn't get it undone fast enough. Giving a savage yank, he ripped the shirt the rest of the way open, buttons flying, baring his chest. In a swift move, he reversed them so that he was leaning against the wall. Looking deep into the wide-staring eyes of his partner, he growled, "Here's your chance, Chief. They're all yours." With that he released his hold on Blair's hair and placed both palms against the wall, arms spread, eyes closed. 

"Geez, Jim," Blair whispered breathlessly. "I'd say slow down, but ... God, look at you." 

He was awed by the sight of his partner. Head thrown back, the tendons in his neck standing out in sharp relief, begging to be nibbled, his hands pressed into the wall causing his arm and shoulder muscles to bulge out in tight definition, his nipples hard and pointed, peeking from his open shirt, his erection straining against the confining cloth of his trousers, he was a mind-blowing image of need and want. 'God, I wish I had a camera,' Blair thought to himself. 

Blair reached out a tentative hand and ran it from Jim's shoulder to his waist. Jim gave a sharp groan as Blair's hand passed over his erect nipple. 

"Blair, please..." he grated. 

Blair did it again, only this time he slid his hand around Jim's waist instead of removing it. With the other hand he pushed the remains of the shirt off Jim's shoulders so that it was wedged between him and the wall. Moving closer between Jim's spread legs, leaning his lower body into Jim's, he realized his fantasy by slowly running his tongue over one nipple. Jim gave a strangled groan as Blair softly cried, "Oh, you taste so good." 

Moving back slightly, he blew a stream of cool air on it before laving it again. He began a cycle of licking and blowing. Jim began bucking into Blair in rhythm to the stimulation, continuously moaning now. Suddenly Blair changed the tune, from 'lick, blow, lick, blow' to 'lick, blow, _nip_ , lick, blow, _suck_ '. Jim's pace picked up with every round of this and finally, with a sharp cry, he grabbed Blair around the waist and, tucking his head in the crook of Blair's neck, bucked sharply, once, twice, thrice ... Blair could feel him throbbing against his belly and a moment later felt wet warmth seeping through Jim's trousers. 

The moment stretched until Blair gently pushed Jim away. 

"You okay, big guy?" 

"God ... God," was his only answer. Moving both hands up to Jim's head, Blair pulled until Jim was looking him in the eye. 

"Jim?" 

"God, Blair, what you do to me!" Jim's blush lit the room. "I haven't come in my pants since I was seventeen." 

Blair grinned. 

Reaching up a hand to feel his own cheek, Jim continued, "And I haven't blushed this much _ever_." He took a deep breath. "Christ, what was that, twice in twenty minutes?" 

"Mmm, more like ten." 

"You're going to be the death of me, Sandburg." 

"But you love me anyway." 

Jim cupped a hand around Blair's face and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. 

"Yes. I do." 

There was a pause. "Jim...," Blair hesitated. 

"You don't have to say it back, Blair. I love you and I can wait until you're ready." 

Blair closed his eyes with an emotion too intense to bear. "I love you, too, Jim. Just don't ever leave me. I couldn't bear it if you left me," he replied desperately. 

"Oh, Blair. Sweetheart." Jim enfolded him in a warm hug. "I will never leave you. You're my love and my Guide. Only death can separate us. Come. Come with me," he continued, leading them over to the couch. 

"God, you must think I'm a big baby," Blair moaned. 

"Hey, I didn't think less of you when you were scared in the woods, and I don't think less of you now. For Christ's sake, Sandburg, this is the rest of your life, _our_ lives, we're talking about here. I'm a little nervous myself. But I love you, and I think we can do this." 

"Oh God, Jim." He paused for thought. "This past week has been incredible. Getting to know you like I've always wanted to. And, believe me on this one, not just to make my thesis complete either, but so I can know how to make you happy." 

"You do, Chief. I've never been happier in my life. This past week has been a revelation to me. To totally open myself to someone else, without worrying about repercussions or trying to hide anything. I didn't even do that with Carolyn. There was always a part of me that I kept to myself. But now, with you, I'm an open book." 

"I'm so glad, Jim. Glad that you took a chance on me and glad that you have no regrets. And glad that I found you, and that I didn't let you down. I know we've had an easy time of it so far, that things will get more difficult when people find out. But with you beside me I think I can handle anything." 

At this point Jim looked down and noticed the substantial bulge in his lover's pants. 

Reaching down he murmured, "Hmmm, seems to me like I see something else that needs handling." Caressing one finger along the turgid length, he continued, "Seems only fair." 

Jim gracefully slid to his knees between Blair's spread legs. Reaching out, he undid the smaller man's jeans and spread wide the opening. His hands rubbing Blair's thighs, he leaned over and ran his tongue along Blair's shaft, still covered by the thin layer of his boxers. Blair moaned. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Jim leaned forward and captured his open mouth. This was no claiming kiss but a gentle seduction. Warm, and slow and sensuous, he showed Blair just how dear he was to his heart. Reluctantly disengaging, with a few lingering, clinging kisses, Jim pulled back to study his lover. Hair wildly disarrayed, face flushed and lips swollen from kisses, hands clenching the edge of the couch, jeans undone with his rigid cock peeking out from his shorts, already weeping, he was a heart-twisting vision of need and want. 'God, I wish I had a camera,' Jim thought to himself. 

Gently pulling Blair's shorts down and freeing his rampant erection, Jim whispered, "I love you," before leaning forward and capturing the tip in his mouth. Blair cried out as Jim moaned, "Oh, you taste so good." 

He began a maddening rhythm, swirling his tongue around the tip, and then gently sucking. Blair began to buck in time with the stimulation. Suddenly Jim changed the rhythm to sink as deep as he could, while at the same time he wrapped one hand around the bottom of the shaft and moved in  
counterpoint to his sucking mouth. Blair's cries grew more strident and his grip on the sofa was threatening to do real damage to the fabric. Finally, his control snapped as his orgasm washed over him and he thrust fiercely, once, twice, thrice as he pumped his seed deep into Jim's mouth. Jim gulped down the offering as best he could, small dribbles escaping and rolling down his chin. Finally Blair collapsed in a heap and Jim pulled back, running a hand over his mouth to wipe away the excess. As Blair continued to lie there, he got up and sat next to him and pulled him into his arms, cradling Blair's head in one strong hand. 

"Blair," he whispered softly, "you okay?" 

"Man... man, oh, man!" 

"Blair?" 

"Man, if I do it to you, you _certainly_ do it to me. God, that was incredible!" 

"I was ... okay?," Jim asked almost shyly. "I just did what _I_ remember liking." 

"Man, I forgot, that was the first time you ever did that, wasn't it?" 

"Yeah." 

"Then I think I'm a dead man if you ever get really good." He managed to scrape together enough energy to put his arms around Jim. They luxuriated in the closeness for a few moments before Blair hesitantly asked, "Jim?" 

"Hmmm?" Jim replied lazily. "What is it, baby?" 

"Could I sleep with you tonight?" Forestalling Jim's protest, he hurriedly added, "Just sleep. I... I want to feel you close." 

Jim gave a sheepish grin. "Sleep's about all I'm good for right now. I'm beat. But I'd love to have you next to me tonight. In fact, from now on." 

"I don't know, Jim. Let's just take this one day at a time, okay? Remember the therapy. Slow." 

"Yeah, okay. But right now I'm starving. Dinner should be about ready." He looked down at himself with a grimace, "But I'd better change first." 

"Me too, if I can drag my sorry ass off this couch." 

"Here, Chief, I'll give you a hand." 

"Oh, God, not again!" 

That night, after puttering in the bathroom, Blair hesitated at the bottom of the stairs to Jim's bed. 

Hearing the small sounds, Jim called, "Come on up, Chief. It's not like you haven't been up here before." 

"Yeah, I know. But it's weird," he replied, making his way up the stairs, "this is a totally different experience. I'm here, not to help you with your Sentinel abilities or wake you up or even to look at childhood photo albums. I'm here to _sleep_... Ohhh." 

And there was Jim, lying on his side in nothing but dark blue boxers, head propped up on one hand, the other absently stroking his chest. 

"What's the matter, Chief?" 

"Absolutely nothing." he replied with finality, and climbed into bed. 

Both of them gave sighs of contentment as they snuggled together under the comforters. Using his entire body to cradle his new love, Jim kissed him gently on the mouth and whispered, "Goodnight, sweet." 

"Good night, Jim. I...I love you," he finished shyly. 

"Oh, baby, I love you, too," he replied, hugging him close. 

And so they slept the sleep of the contented. 

* * *

The next morning Jim woke, totally rested. He spent the next several minutes using his senses to catalog the warm, sleepy, snuggly lump that he was wrapped around. His familiar heartbeat, his unique scent, his rumpled curls, his bright blue eyes... 

"Good morning." 

"Great, isn't it?!" Blair replied impishly. "So how'd you sleep, big guy?" 

"Fantastic. You?" 

"The best." 

They grinned at each other like lunatics. Until Blair's stomach growled, and the grins turned into laughter. 

Jim commented, "Sounds like someone needs breakfast but first ..." and leaned over to kiss his guide. Then he continued, with a smack to Blair's bottom, "Now, hit the shower. You can go first." 

* * *

"What are your plans for the day, Chief?" 

"I have to do some stuff on campus. I'll meet you here for dinner?" 

"Sounds good. Today I'm spending the day hammering out the details of this Greene sting operation." 

"Be careful." 

"I'm going to be in the station all day," Jim protested. 

But Blair was adamant, "Be careful. Promise me." 

Jim sighed. "I'll be careful, I promise. Okay?" 

"Okay!" Blair flashed his bright grin. "Now kiss me goodbye." 

"My pleasure." And dropped a warm, lingering kiss on Blair's upturned lips. 

* * *

That night, Jim opened the door to find Blair on the couch perusing a book, with a bunch of pamphlets strewn around him. 

"What's all this, Chief?" 

"Jim! You're home! I ... I wasn't expecting you so soon." He hastily tried to gather the materials together, but not before Jim succeeded in snagging one. 

"'Safe Sex and You'. Chief?" 

"I, uh, I went to The Pink Triangle, that gay pride place on Chestnut, and picked up a few things. I just wanted to be prepared once we reached that point," Blair finished hastily, at Jim's surprised look. 

Jim gave him a fondly exasperated look. "Oh, baby. You didn't have to go there all by yourself. I would have gone with you. So, what's the book?" 

"The Beginner's Guide to Gay Sex." Blair got an enthusiastic look on his face. "Did you know about the prostate?" 

"Well, I knew I had one," Jim replied wryly. 

"It's the thing they probe during the anal exam. You know how sensitive it is? Well, apparently when you're aroused, it feels good to have it rubbed. That's the reason you can get off on having someone inside you, even if your cock never gets touched. Of course, it's better to have both." 

"Oh, of course." Jim was amused at his partner's intensity, and instant expertise on the subject. "You're really getting into this, aren't you?" 

"Sure. It's another way I can make you happy. What's not to like?" 

"Seems like we're all prepared. So when are we going to try it?" 

Blair gaped. "Really!? You really want to do this?" 

"Blair," he said patiently, sitting next to him and taking him into his arms, "I want to do whatever you want me to. I love you. If this is another way to draw us closer than I'm all for it." 

"God, Jim," Blair clasped him tightly, "I love you." He spent a few moments wallowing in the embrace then continued, "I think we should wait a bit longer. There's no hurry and we've only just started a sexual relationship. Anal sex is a pretty big step and I imagine it can be pretty traumatic, both physically and mentally, without the proper preparation. Let's see, today's Friday. You have the weekend after this off, right?" 

"Yeah, providing this Greene thing is wrapped up." 

"Okay, let's spend the next week enjoying each other and mentally wrapping our minds around the concept and, if we feel ready, we can try it next weekend." 

Jim seemed about to speak but answered with a simple, "Sounds like a plan, Chief. Now how about some dinner. Your turn, I think." 

* * *

And so the week went. Each night they delved deeper into the mysteries of each other's bodies. 

On Saturday, Jim spent two hours licking every inch of Blair's body, except the critical few. By that time Blair was beyond pleading, just lying there making nonsensical moans. The instant Jim put his mouth on his weeping cock and sucked, Blair exploded, pulsing for long glorious seconds, until for one mad moment he thought that he would be coming for eternity. From then on, just the mention of 'tongue bath' was enough to give him a raging erection. Jim played with this by using the two words in the same sentence whenever he could, usually at the station where Blair was then forced to hide the evidence of his arousal behind desks or folders. 

Jim found time on Sunday to read the book Blair had brought home. He was amused to discover that, in true Blair fashion, he had gone through it and categorized and cross-referenced it with dozens of small post-it notes. Pages 25 through 27 seemed to be especially important to Blair; they rated a hot pink note. When Jim took the hint, he found that the section was all about proper cleanliness. The sticky paper had a brief message written on it: "Jim, Figured you'd be interested in this, considering your "anal" personality. Love you, Blair." 

"Why you little brat," Jim muttered to himself. But then he grinned, realizing that this was just the reaction Blair was probably expecting. 

On Monday, Blair discovered Jim's neck. And the fact that it was one huge erogenous zone. Tiny licks made him quiver. Kisses made him shudder. And great gnawing, sucking bites, together with strokes on his cock, made him come in powerful streams. Blair took his revenge for the tongue bath torture. When he stood over Jim while looking at the computer screen, he would put his hand on Jim's shoulder like he always did. But what people couldn't see was his little pinkie reaching out to stroke Jim's sensitive neck cords. Jim would have to suppress a shudder of arousal, and make sure he didn't get up for a few minutes. 

On Tuesday night, they took a shower together. Jim washed Blair hair, rubbing his scalp for many minutes with his strong, sensitive fingers. And they soaped each other's bodies, which led to them slowly stroking each other to completion. By the time the water was cold, neither of them were in any shape to do anything but collapse into sleep. Knowing that the new day could bring danger, Blair once again spent the night curled in his Sentinel's arms. 

Wednesday was the day of the sting. A house had been set up, ripe for robbery, with all the items inside carefully marked in hidden places for easy and definitive identification. Jeremy Jones, an undercover cop, had been picked for the assignment. He had managed to get Jack Carlisle to contact him for the next job and insisted to him on meeting with Greene personally, before agreeing to work for him. They succeeded in getting the meet on tape, so things were ready for the setup. 

"Damn, I wish I could get out of this meeting, Jim, but I have to be there or I'm dead meat." Blair complained, as Jim was getting ready to head out. 

"Don't worry. I'll be okay. All we have to do is get Greene to accept shipment of the stolen goods, and he's ours." 

"How's that going to happen?" 

"This Greene collects 18th century snuff boxes. So we have Jones "find" one in the house and hold it aside for him. Jones plays up the ass-kissing, saying he wants to be part of the organization. He lures Greene down to the meet site with the snuff box, and we've got him. The best part is that we can hide a bug in the box, so Jones doesn't have to wear a wire." 

"Hoisted by his own petard, eh? That's a great plan, Jim!!" 

"Yeah. Well, look, I have to go. I probably won't be home 'til tomorrow. If we get this guy, the paperwork will be truly stupendous." 

"Okay. You be careful, understand?!" 

"Yes, mother. Now give me a kiss before I go." 

* * *

As predicted, Jim didn't get home that night. Blair slept badly. Not even the boring faculty meeting was enough to put him to sleep. The next day, at around lunchtime, as he was working in his office, vainly trying to get something done, but mostly just sitting there worrying, the phone rang. 

"Hello?" 

"Sandburg, it's Jim. We got him!! We got the bastard dead to rights! Oh, man, I wish you could have been there. It was beautiful!" 

"Hey, Jim, that's great!" 

"Yeah! Look, I'm beat. I'm going back home to catch a few, so I'll meet you there for dinner??" 

"Sounds great, big guy. See you then." 

* * *

"Jim?" Blair called, throwing his keys in the basket. 

"In here, Chief." He came out of the bathroom toweling his hair. 

"Whoa, nice pecs there, big guy," Blair said, going over and giving his lover a hug. 

"Geez, Sandburg, you're freezing," Jim complained, pushing him back. Then, unable to resist, he pulled him close again and kissed him. "Why don't you order some Chinese while I get dressed, my treat." 

"You're on!" 

As they sat over the Kung Pao chicken, Jim described the arrest. 

"God, Blair. Jones was great! He gets out of the van and sort of swaggers over to Carlisle, all pumped and cocky. He calls out that he has the stuff and where's his money. Then Carlisle pushes him up against the van, and for one second I think Jones is a dead man. But Carlisle is just searching for wires. Instead, he finds the snuff box. He asks what it is. Jones reels out the bullshit about it being for Greene, and that he wants to give it to him personally. Carlisle calls Greene and Greene bites. When he shows up, Jones proudly displays the merchandise and tries to convince him to hire him permanently. Actually gets the bastard to take him on and admit to being in charge of the other robberies." 

"Wouldn't it have been better to have let him be hired and get Greene for more serious stuff?" 

"We thought of that, but arresting him for this gives us probable cause and we can subpoena his financial records and probably get him for a lot more." 

They finished the evening by watching the latest Arnold flick. As the credits rolled, Jim stood to shut off the VCR. 

"Boy," he complained, rotating his shoulders, "my back is killing me. I must have pulled something when I was taking down one of Greene's goons." 

"Here, lie down. I'll give you a massage. Just let me get some oil," Blair said, heading for his room. 

"Not any of that stinky stuff, I hope, Sandburg." 

"Come on, Jim. You'll love it. It's sandalwood." 

Blair discovered that a relaxed Jim was a sensuous Jim and by the time they were done with their full-body massages, Blair was in no state to go anywhere, so for the third time he stayed in Jim's room. 

As they lay snuggled together, Blair commented, "I'm really getting used to this, Jim. I thought it would be hard, being in such close contact for so long. But last night really sucked, you not being there. I am seriously starting to envision spending every night with you." 

"I'm glad, Blair. I knew the first night we stayed together that that was what I wanted. When can we make this permanent?" 

"How about starting this weekend when we make the commitment with our bodies? With the provision that if the other needs some space, we back off a bit. But only if we then talk about it." 

"You and talking! Okay, okay!!" he continued when Blair seemed about to protest, "That sounds fine. Let's not create hurdles before we need to, though. Okay?" 

"Right, Jim." 

* * *

Friday afternoon, as they sat in the bullpen finishing up some paperwork, Jim said softly, "It's Friday, Chief. Tomorrow's the day of reckoning. You ready?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so. But I do have some thoughts on how we should proceed." 

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" 

"I think tonight we should sleep apart and then tomorrow we can start our life together as full-fledged lovers." 

"But I _miss_ you when you aren't there. I spend half the night listening for your heartbeat." 

"Come on, Jim. Think of it as a day of foreplay." 

"Hmm, I guess," he returned dubiously. 

"As for the night itself, I think we should make a ritual out of it. You know, dinner, maybe a romantic drive along the coast, and then home to consummate the evening." 

"You mean, like a date??" 

"Well, kinda, yeah." 

"Hmmm," Jim considered, then pronounced, "Yeah, yeah, I like it. You're on, Chief." 

* * *

Watch for "No Parking, Standing or Stopping" coming soon to an archive near you. 

* * *

End Life Signs, Part 3: "Proceed With Caution". 


End file.
